Z1-NC
Z1-NC (Zinc) is a droid co-pilot currently working under Darth Occlus. He resides on the BACH 5, stationed on the Efreet, responsible for space navigation and travel. Appearance Held together by spotty welding and a prayer, Zinc is a walking catastrophe. He was a mint-condition droid at one point, but his bad luck with unfortunate accidents has forced him to mix and match. Most of his parts have been dug up from dumps or stolen from assembly lines, and only a few bolts remain of his original build. Needless to say, his warranty has long since been voided. Though he towers Boyer at 6' 3", his cowering rarely gives him the same amount of presence. Unlike other droids, he dresses himself in human clothes, primarily in a blue cardigan. He also wears fuzzy slippers. Personality Not only is his thin, feeble body a mess, but his head is as well. Having literal bolts loose, he's more... "quirky" than most droids. He insists on dressing himself like a human and claims to get cold despite being a machine. This is why he wraps himself in a hand-me-down cardigan, pants, and slippers. Zinc suffers from depression and anxiety, and is the first to start shrieking when everything goes wrong. Even though his life is a mess, he finds comfort in music. It's the only time he's truly happy. Zinc can often be found in the Efreet's cantina, taking requests with his keyboard. Biography If asked, Zinc would be thrilled to inform anyone of every last detail of his terrible life, including getting shot into space, falling from a starship and landing on a pedestrian, and left abandoned in a scrap metal yard by his previous owner when he got too clingy. It was here he was forced to live in the BACH 5, a faulty 578-R space transport ready to be stripped of its part. When Boyer came around to steal the ship and get off the planet, Zinc refused to leave. No matter how hard Boyer tried, the droid managed to weasel his way back in or disable the ship somehow in ways Boyer himself can't explain. Short on time, Boyer reluctantly agreed to let Zinc stay on the ship as a co-pilot and fled the system. He's regretted it ever since. Relationships Prof. William Boyer Though not close, Zinc still relies on Boyer being around so he doesn't get sent back to the scrap yard. Because of this, he can be a mother hen to him, making sure he's not getting wasted in the cantina or doing something reckless. Jack Deneron He finds Jack to be well meaning and kind, making him a little more at ease with leaving Boyer alone for long bouts of time. Zinc's convinced Boyer needs Jack's help far more than Jack needs Boyer's. Keeva Thul A little iffy of her due to Boyer's and Jack's warnings, he's still polite to Keeva and willing to talk knowing full well Boyer's too untrusting of others. Mini He doesn't know why, but every time Zinc sets eyes on Mini, his circuit boards get tingly with panic. Trivia * Though he acts like he's a human, Zinc's fully aware he's a droid. * When he's upset, Zinc's left eye's bulb will fizzle out for a couple seconds. * He goes by the handle "Bachtopus" for any recorded music performance he posts on the space internet. * Zinc has no idea what his model number is, since he's comprised of so many parts from different droids. * Guaranteed, when something goes wrong, Zinc will be the first one to shriek in fear.